1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of treating oil sludge and an apparatus for carrying out the same for obtaining oil and inorganic sludge from an oil extracting site or oil sludge accumulated in bottom of oil carriage vessel.
2. Prior Art:
Oil sludge at the oil extracting site or that accumulated in the bottom of oil carriage vessel is in a very strong sticky state where water, sand and other solid materials are mixed with oil. Accordingly, water is added beforehand to or mixed with oil sludge so as to liquefy oil sludge so as to extract oil from sludge, and separate water, sand and other solid materials from sludge, so that the liquefied oil sludge is separated into oil and other materials by a separator.
In the conventional method of treating oil sludge, since sticking force between oil and water, sand and other solid materials is too strong to uniformly mix added water with sludge so that sufficiently liquefied sludge cannot be obtained, and oil is not sufficiently separated by the separator, which prevents this method from being in practical use.